Family Matters
by sandis86
Summary: I wrote this FF when we heard the news about Doug and Carol in season 14. Normally I write German stories, this is my first english one.I'm not very good in English,so I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made in this one!It's about two days in the Ross Famil


**Family Matters**

„Doug? Are you listening to me?" Carol looked at him. „Yeah Babe…go on", Doug answered and listened to her with a grin on his face. "Okay. What I wanted to say is you can't buy them a pet!" "Honey…they're eight, we have a nice big backyard there…so why not?"

Carol took a deep breath. "May you take your eyes from that TV? You're not serious with me, Dr. Ross!"

Doug looked to Carol again with now a bigger grin on his face. "Thanks for your attention Doug! I think this little guy wouldn't be happy to live with us…Tess and Kate might be already eight years, but we're barely at home and…" Doug interrupted her "You're right Carol. That was a stupid idea of me!" He turned and looked again to that basketball match on the TV screen. "Doug!" Carol was now standing in front of the TV so Doug couldn't see anything. "What?" he asked and tried to get a look. "Can we please talk about that?" Carol really was on edge now. This basketball match was more interesting for Doug than anything in the world right now.

"Sure we can! When this game is over! Bulls are winning today Carol", Doug answered grinning. He just wanted to see this in TV when he couldn't be in the stadium in Chicago. Carol just rolled her eyes and left the living room.

"Muuuuuuum!" somebody yelled from upstairs like it was going between life and death. Carol was standing at the stairs. "What's goin' on Tess?" she called back and waited for the response.

"We need your help!"

Carol went up to the room of her daughters. They were still sharing a room together. "What can I do for you?" she asked them while she took a seat on Kate's bed. The twins were working on their math homework. "Oh, we don't check this Mum. Maybe you could help us with these?" Kate asked, bored of this calculating things. Both of the twins really hated Math in school. Carol smiled. She remembered that she wasn't good in math too, but she would be able to handle this one. So she was sitting with them by the writing desk and went through those tasks. After only some minutes they handled it very well. "So are you alright with this?" she asked and looked to her daughters. "Yeah Mum…it isn't so difficult after you explained it to us!" Tess answered with a satisfied look on her face. "Tess is right. You just have to reason everything", Kate finished. Both of the girls were satisfied that they had done all their homework now.

"So you guys have any plans for the afternoon?" Carol asked and put some things in order in their room. "We told you that we wanted to sleep at Angie today…Susan is coming too!" Kate answered and showed her the packed rucksacks. Carol had completely forgotten that. "Yeah, sure! So you want me to drive you to Angie?" "That would be really nice Mum!" Tess answered and they started for downstairs. Kate went into the living room to get some DVDs that they wanted to watch tonight and then they started with the jeep to get to their friend.

When Carol was back at home the basketball match seemed to be over. Doug was in the kitchen to make some sandwich. "Hey!" Carol greeted him and took a bite from Doug's sandwich.

"Hey there! Bulls won! We're ready for championship!" Doug answered while he got two bottles of beer out of the fridge. "Wow" Carol answered with an uninterested sound in her voice. That wasn't something she was very interested in. "Kids are at Mayer's that night!"

Doug went close to her and grabbed his arms around her waist. "And that means…we have the house just for the two of us?" He kissed her gently on the lips. Carol smiled at him and nodded. "Sure!" she answered with a big grin on her mouth and gave him a wink.

"Babe…do we have wine?" Doug asked Carol who was making popcorn in the kitchen. "We do have! It's in the cellar!" she answered and went back to the living room. "Ready for this challenge?"

"Oh…I tell you what…you have no chance! I'm the master!" Doug grinned while he got the Playstation2 running. "I just get that wine and then we can start!"

Carol grinned and leaned back on the sofa. Normally the two of them had no chance to play with the Playstation2, because most of the time the twins were playing. But this evening the twins were not at home, so Carol and Doug took the opportunity. Besides they had the day off tomorrow, so they would have fun with this Playstation2.

"Oh man…Doug, you're so unfair!" Carol snuffled because Doug was always winning. She took a nap from her wine while Doug had a big grin on his face. "That's because you women don't know anything about soccer!"

"What 'bout our girls?" Carol didn't want to lose this fight. "See, our little ones also play baseball and this stuff…" Doug answered and Carol shook her head. "You know what, I don't want to play soccer anymore. Let's play that kids thing…what is it called…yeah, here it is! Spongebob!" Carol said and showed him the game. Soccer was really nothing for her. Doug poured wine into their glasses and then looked on the game. "What the hell is this?"

"This is a sponge that lives in the sea! They play that on Nickelodeon! It's really funny!" Carol answered and remembered the episodes she had seen with Tess and Kate. "A sponge that lives in the sea…what do the kids watch today?" Doug was shaking his head.

„You're living behind the moon hon!" Carol smiled and Doug looked at her in a bad mood. "Oh yeah…Babe!" he answered and then grinned at her. Carol couldn't do anything else and kissed him passionately. She smiled at him and soon they were lying on the floor still kissing each other. "You want to go to the bedroom?" Doug asked but Carol shook her head. Doug grinned while Carol took of her Sweater. He knew what she was going to do and he didn't mind. He loved her. Since she came to Seattle with the twins he was the happiest man on earth. They were married for six years now but they were still in love with each other. It was like their relationship had just begun.

Doug was sitting now so he could take off his Sweater. Then he was lying on the floor again. Carol lay on Doug and again they shared hot kisses. She walked down his neck and his chest. He ran his hand over her back slowly.

He opened her bra and kissed her collarbone. "You're so beautiful!" he whispered while she opened his belt and pulled it out of his pants. "Wait…I'll help you!" Doug said and he took of his pants. „Thanks!" she answered and took of her jogging pants. Carol giggled and kissed him again. "I want you…here and now!" she whispered in his ear and Doug grinned. That was something new for them. Sex on the living room floor. Doug turned her so she was lying on the floor now. He ran his hand down her stomach and kissed her again. Then they made love, wild and passionate. On the living room floor.

Doug was lying now besides Carol. She was lying in his arms and she ran her fingers down his naked chest. Doug was staring at the ceiling with a big grin on his face. "We just had sex on our living room floor…I can't believe it!"

Carol chuckled. "Well…kids could be away more often!" she answered and kissed his neck.

"Okay…how's it now with that Spongebob? You want a round?" Doug asked and looked at her. Carol smiled. She was sitting now and looked at him. "I'd rather take this again upstairs in our bedroom!" Carol answered and got up to get her stuff. Doug was sitting now and looked at her, as she was running upstairs. He smiled and shook his head. What a great idea, he thought as he was going after her.

They were sleeping the whole morning and now Carol was woken up by the ringing bell of the door. Doug didn't recognize anything. He was lying on his stomach and looked really relaxed and satisfied. Carol smiled but as she saw the time on her alarm clock she rolled her eyes. It was just quarter past one.

Slowly she was standing up and put on Doug's T-shirt and then she stretched her arms and yawned.

She was now going downstairs as the ringing bell sounded again. She saw the mess in the living room and grinned. They didn't have such a good night together for a long time.

Again the sound of the ringing bell. Carol knew that it was the twins and she opened the door. "Hi Marshmallows!" she said threw yawning and scratched her head. The twins were looking at her. "Hi Mum…were you still sleeping?" Tess asked as they were going into the house. Kate shook her head and followed her sister.

"Well…we were up late yesterday!" Carol answered and closed the door behind her. They were going into the kitchen and Carol was making fresh coffee. "What did you do yesterday? Our living room is a mess mum! Not even Tess and I make such a mess!" Kate said as she was coming from the living room and taking a seat beside her sister. Carol didn't say a word but grinned at her. "How was school? Are you hungry?" Tess and Kate shook their heads. "Today we had hamburger in school!" Kate answered.

Finally Doug came downstairs. He saw Carol in the kitchen and smiled at her. She caught a sight of him and chuckled. He went to her and put his arms around her and then he kissed her passionately. "Yesterday you were so sexy!" he whispered in her ear and she grinned. Then she was looking over his shoulder to see her girls. "Hm" she cleared her throat and Doug was turning around to see his daughters. They eyed their parents.

"Hi Punkins! How are you?" Doug asked and took a nap form Carol's coffee. „We're fine dad!" Tess answered with a strange look on her face. Carol grinned and took Doug's hand. "We're in the bathroom now!" she said and they went upstairs. "Do we take a shower?" Doug asked and Carol nodded smiling.

"They're acting strange!" Tess said to her sister and Kate nodded. "Yeah…but maybe that comes from the wine they were drinking. I found a bottle in the living room! Aaaand, they played with our Playsation!" Tess was thinking about it for a moment. "Hm…somehow this is funny…they are loving each other and adults act like that when they are in love!"

Kate was looking strange. "I don't want to become an adult. Just imagine you are doing this with Mike from our class!" Kate answered.

"Iiih…Kate, that's disgusting!" Tess answered and Kate was laughing.

As Doug and Carol were coming down from the bathroom, Tess and Kate were in the living room playing with their PSPs.

"I'll call the Chinese for some food!" Doug called while he was looking for his mobile phone. "Chicken sweet-and-sour for me please!" Carol called back and she was going into the living room.

"Mum, what are the plans for today?" Tess asked and she laid her PSP on the coffee table. "Oh, I'm going to my yoga course. You two can come with me if you want!" Carol answered 

while she put some things back to their place in the living room. "Yoga is boring…there are only adults!" Kate moaned without looking up from her game.

"Ah…yoga…that's why you can bend yourself like a pretzel!" Doug said as he was coming into the living room. Carol grinned. "It wouldn't hurt you!" Carol answered. "No Mum…that's really nothing for us!" Kate said again. Carol took a seat between her daughters. „You two are so lazy!" Carol said and she kissed Kate on her cheek.

"Hey…we could go out to the sea with the boat today! Weather will stay fine today!" Doug suggested and the kids were enthusiastic. "No no no no! You will not do this without ME!" Carol protested. She never wanted to miss trips with the boat. "Then you have to do your spiritual yoga exercises at home!" Doug answered smiling. "Okay. Accepted!" Carol answered and everyone was satisfied.

Outside on the sea everything was beautiful. Sun was shining from the sky and it was warm. They had to take advantage of this wonderful weather in Seattle, after all it was raining most of the time.

Twins were listening to their iPods and were singing loudly to their music.

Carol grinned. "Wow…they will fill the stadiums one time!" Doug looked at her. "Yeah…they come all after me!" he answered grinning. Carol looked at him with an untrustworthy look, while she took off her t-shirt and laid herself with a bikini under the sun. "What…I'm a good singer!" Doug answered figuratively and took a bite from his apple. Carol nodded and put on her sunglasses.

"Mum, may we jump into the water, please?" Tess begged as she gave her headphones out of her ears. Carol was shaking her head. "No honey, water is too cold!" Hardly she had spoken her words, both of the twins were jumping into the water.

"What did we do wrong with them?" Doug asked laughing. "Not we, you!" Carol answered figuratively. Doug looked at her with questioning eyes. "Well…you allow them everything! A Playstation, PSPs, even the iPods…and now you want to buy them a puppy dog or whatever!"

"Ah…come on…I think they've already forgotten this!" Doug answered and leaned down to her to give her a kiss. She chuckled and kissed back. "I love you, you know that, don't you?" he whispered and kissed her neck. "Yes I know that and I love you too!" Carol answered and run her hands through his hair. "Where did we stop yesterday?" he asked chuckling and kissed her again…he couldn't get enough of her kisses. Carol grinned and kissed him again more passionate.

Tess and Kate were watching their parents. "Tess…look at them…they are kissing with the tongue!" Tess turned around and looked at them with a disgusting look on her face. "Is that normal?" she asked and turned to Kate. "I dunno…maybe we should ask them!" Kate answered and Tess nodded. "May we interrupt them a little bit?" Tess asked again and Kate nodded with a grin on her face.

Tess and Kate were swimming near the boat and were splashing their parents with cold water. Carol jumped up with a scared face. "Whoah…is this cold! Get out of the water kids!"

Doug was crossing his hands under his chest and laughing loudly. These were really his daughters. The twins were crawling back into the boat and wrap up in big bath towels. "Man…your lips are already blue!" Carol said to her daughters. Kate looked at Tess. "Yeah, you really have blue lips!" She laughed. Tess looked to her sister and showed her tongue. "You have too! Eh eh"

"You two should get into your clothes, otherwise you get sick!" Doug told them. "And then we can stay out of school?" Tess asked with a big grin on her face. Carol shook her head. "No chance little darling…your daddy's got for everything a solution! Besides you only have one week to go!"

The twins got into their clothes offended and then family Ross was going to get to the mainland again.

Doug brought the boat to the footbridge and the twins steered to the house. "What are we doing now?" Kate asked her sister while turning a somersault in the garden. Tess turned a wheel and then sat down in the grass and she was thinking.

"Tess and Kate Ross! Step back here immediately! Carol called and the twins turned around to her. Carol pointed to the boat. "Didn't you forget something?"

The twins rolled their eyes and went to the boat to get their things. "Mum…am I allowed to watch TV now?" Kate asked. „Don't you have a better idea?" Carol answered. „I know something good hon!" Doug called from the boat and Carol grinned. "What does he mean Mum?" Tess asked and looked at her mother. "Ah…nothing. He's just joking!" Carol answered with a smile on her face and the twins shrugged.

"Ok mum…I'm doing yoga with you!" said Kate and smiled to her mother. Carol looked at her with big eyes. "Really?" Kate nodded. Carol hugged her daughter. "That's really nice Katie! Tess, you want to join us?" Carol asked Tess. "Nah…yoga is the most boring thing in the world!" Tess answered with a boring face. "Come on Tess…you didn't try it yet!" Kate answered.

Tess just protruded her tongue and ran to the house. Carol grinned. Tess really had temperament. "Babe…are you able to cheer her up?" Carol asked Doug who stand now beside her and he nodded. "Sure hon!" he answered and kissed her on the lips. Then he went inside to look for Tess.

Carol and Kate spread their yoga mats on the veranda. Kate put a CD into the CD player and then looked at her mother. She tried to make everything as good as possible, but it wasn't as easy as she thought.

"Mum?" she asked. "Yeah baby?" "Why do you think yoga is fun? It's really boring!"

Carol grinned. "Well…it's relaxing. You feel better after it. You feel free and easy-going. It's good for your body. Believe me…afterwards you'll feel better! But if you want you can do anything else!" Carol answered and Kate shrugged. "Don't you want to do something with us?" "Sure…what do you suggest?" Carol answered while going into another position. "I dunno…we could play twister!" Kate suggested. "Yeah…that's a good idea! Do you get it from inside?"

Kate nodded and ran into the house.

Inside Doug and Tess were sitting in front of the TV. Tess laid her head on Doug's shoulders and he stroke along her hair. She was still mad because Kate toadied to Carol. But now she had Doug.

Tess sat up when she saw Kate. "What are you doing?" she asked curious. Kate grinned to her. "Come on you two…let's play twister!" she answered and Tess looked into Doug's face. "Dad?" she asked him with enthusiasm. "Yeah, come on dad!" Kate said laughing. "Me? I can't bend me like a pretzel!" Doug answered smiling. "Oh come on dad…please!" Tess begged and looked at him with shining eyes. Doug couldn't say no. Not when his daughters looked like this. "Okay kiddos…let's go!"

All three of them went outside. Carol was sitting cross-legged and had her hands like she was praying. "Ow…that looks so hurting!" Doug said as he looked at her. Carol opened her eyes and grinned. "Psst…I'm collecting new energy!" she whispered and closed her eyes again.

Tess and Kate prepared the game. Doug took a seat on the floor in front of Carol and kissed her sweetly. "Enough energy?" he asked as she opened her eyes smiling at him. "Yes…I think so!" she answered and stood up. „Okay, can we start?" she asked rubbing her hands. "Yeeeaaah Mum!" the twins were shouting together and the whole family started with the game. The twins were laughing so much because Doug acted like a child and always made silly mistakes, so everybody fell to the floor. All four of them had a lot of fun and Carol enjoyed it, when her children were laughing. And she loved it, when Doug made them laughing.

Later this evening the whole family was sitting in front of the TV to watch a movie. Carol was laying in Doug's arms and the kids were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Outside the rain was coming down in sheets and temperature cooled down.

Doug looked at Carol and played with her hair. She turned around and looked at him. He formed an 'I love you' with his mouth and Carol smiled. She stretched herself up to kiss him. "I love you too hon!" she whispered in his ear and he grinned.

"Mum, can we sleep in tomorrow?" Tess asked as the movie was over. Carol stood up and yawned. "Sure baby! Daddy and I have to go to work tomorrow!" she answered and stretched herself. "But Claire is coming to watch you!" Doug finished and grinned at his daughters. "Man…we're not babies!" Kate answered and both of the twins rolled their eyes. "Nobody said that you're babies!" Carol answered smiling. „Haha…funny!" Kate murmured again.

"Hey you two! Look at me and say cheese!" Doug said who had the camera in his hands to take a pic from his daughters. The twins loved it to get photographed and threw themselves into a pose.

"Thank you ladies! This is really a nice picture! We should send this to Chicago!" Doug said as he looked at the photo. He showed it to Carol. "Yeah…! It's really nice! We should make a vacation to Chicago sometime soon. Visit everybody" she answered and smiled to Doug. Doug and Carol had sent pictures of themselves and the twins to Chicago over the years and also added a little letter. Of course they visited the ER too while making holiday in Chicago.

"Yeah…we haven't seen grandma for some years!" Tess smiled. "That would be really great…we could fly when we have holidays!" Kate answered also smiling. "Yeah…maybe we could do that!" Carol answered smiling to her daughters and Doug.

„So…now upstairs, brushing your tees and then off to bed with you!" Carol said and patted Kate's head. "And you two…will you play playstation again? And drinking wine?" Tess asked and she and Kate were grinning.

Carol looked to Doug and shook her head. "Not tonight. We're going to bed too!"

Tess and Kate were in bed now and Carol came to them. "So…did you two enjoy this day?" she asked and took a seat on Kate's bed.

"Yeah…today it was really cool. Except school" Tess answered and covered her up. "Yeah…school is really stupid!" Kate answered.

Carol grinned. The twins weren't really fans of school. "But you two have fun in school, don't you? I mean…you see your friends there almost every day! And after the summer holidays you two are already in fourth grade!"

Tess and Kate nodded. „Sure mom…but homework is stupid!" Tess answered. "You have to go through this. That's life, babies!" Carol answered and stood up. She went to Tess and kissed her on the cheek. "I wish you a good night sweetheart!"

Then she went to Kate and kissed her too. "I wish you a good night too sweetheart!" She went to the door. "I love you two!" she said and the twins answered with an 'We love you too'. Then Doug came to them into the room. This was the perfect timing for the twins to ask their parents a question.

"Mum…dad…we wanted to ask you something" Kate said nervous and grinned to Tess. "Sure…what do you want to know?" Carol asked and she and Doug took a seat on Tess' bed. "Well…you two have…well, you kissed today really weird on the boat and…" Tess stuttered. "And we want to know, why you do that so weird" Kate finished Tess' question. Carol grinned to Doug. She knew that the twins would ask such questions anytime. She looked to her daughters again. "Well…you know, your daddy and I, we know each other for a very long time" she explained. "And we are in love for each other. We are in love for each other since we met and we will be in love for each other until we die. Sometimes we kiss each other normal, but sometimes we are more in love for each other and then we kiss like on the boat today" Doug said and smiled to his daughters. Carol grinned at Doug's explanation. "Today we are in love for each other very much, therefore we're kissing so often!" she added. The twins nodded. "So you are in love for each other every day…you guys are kissing so often!" Tess noticed. Carol nodded. „Yeah….we really love us. Every day it gets more and we enjoy our kisses!"

Doug grinned. "Yeah…I can't get enough of this!" he said and took Carol's face in his hands to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they made a show for the twins. Tess and Kate laughed and rolled their eyes. "Okay, you two can stop now!" Kate said and looked at her parents. Doug and Carol grinned at their daughters. "Alright…everything you wanted to know?" Carol asked as she stood up. Tess and Kate nodded. "Okay…then off to dreamland!" Carol answered and dragged Doug up. „Good night, little honeybees! I love you!" Doug said to them. „Dad…how long do you have to work tomorrow?" Kate asked. "We're at home late in the afternoon!" he answered and went to the door. "We love you two kisser too!" both of them said and Carol and Doug leaved the room with a smile on their face. Then they went to the bathroom.

Carol ran a bubble bath for herself. "Again and again surprising our little ones!" she said as she got into the bath tub. Doug nodded. "You're right. But they're awesome!" Doug answered. "Yeah…we did a good job!" Carol smiled. „We should get another baby!" Doug intended with a grin on his face as he got into the shower. "What?" Carol asked terrified. "What what? I would get 100 children with you!"

Carol thought a moment. "Well…you're the best father in the world…so why not!" she answered. "We can start practice today!"

Doug grinned in the shower. „No hon…you have to be sure 'bout that!" Carol looked at him.

Actually they haven't spoken about another child. Doug spent so much time as possible with the twins, when Carol came to Seattle with them and also later on he did everything for the girls, but they didn't think about a third child. When she thought about that, she didn't have anything against it, after all she loved Doug and the twins were out of that age where they needed all attention from their parents.

"And you're really sure about that?" she asked back. She wanted him to be sure too. Doug stepped out of the shower and took a towel. Then he kneed down to Carol and kissed her sweetly. "Only when you're sure too!" he said and smiled at her. She took his face in her hands and smiled back. "I didn't see you pregnant. I wasn't there, when our daughters made their first breath. I missed six months of their lives. It would be wonderful if I could make everything up with a further baby!" he said to her and Carol kissed him again. "That would be really wonderful and I really want you to get a chance!" she answered. He grinned and they kissed again.

Later they lay closely together in bed. "Babe…when are the kids out again?" he asked and looked at Carol with a big grin on his face. "You're so crazy hon!" she answered and kissed him. "Do the kids disturb us?"

"Not really…but I miss the living room floor!" Doug answered and crawled under his blanket. Carol grinned. "Then we have to think about another option!" she answered and crawled under her blanket too. She turned to Doug.

He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you so much!" he whispered and looked deep in her eyes. "I love you too baby!" she answered and they kissed each other. "Good night babe!" Carol said before she lay in his arms again. "Good night sweetheart!" Doug answered smiling and both of them closed their eyes.

"The kitchen table!" Carol said suddenly. Doug opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"We didn't try the kitchen table!" Carol grinned. "Wow…I didn't know that you're so sexy!" Doug said smiling. "Then it's about time honey! Besides we have to make the most of it now before I get fat again" Carol said and turned once more to kiss Doug passionately. "I can't wait to see it!" he answered grinning. Both of them closed their eyes and soon they fell asleep and a beautiful day came to an end.

**THE END**


End file.
